Water has long been used as a source of energy. For over a century, water has been used to generate electricity as it flows from higher to lower elevation, rotating hydraulic turbines to create electricity. Current power, although not widely used, can also generate electricity by utilizing the same principle.
Transforming the energy in water into electricity is considered to be a clean, renewable source of energy, emitting no greenhouse gases when compared to fossil fuels. It has a low operating cost once installed and can be highly automated. An additional benefit is that the power is generally available on demand since the flow of water can be controlled.
Using hydro power also has disadvantages. Dams can block fish passage to spawning grounds or to the ocean, although many plants now have measures in place to help reduce this impact. The diversion of water can impact stream flow, or even cause a river channel to dry out, degrading both aquatic and streamside habitats. Hydroelectric plants can have an impact on water quality by lowering the amount of dissolved oxygen in the water. In the reservoir, sediments and nutrients can be trapped and the lack of water flow can create a situation for undesirable growth and the spread of algae and aquatic weeds.
While the use of water to produce electricity is an attractive alternative to fossil fuels, the technology must still overcome obstacles related to space requirements, building costs, environmental impacts, and the displacement of people. Further, possible locations for new hydropower projects are very limited. What is needed is a water powered system that can be used without the use of traditional means such as Hydroelectric plants.